This invention relates generally to clamping devices for connecting steering column components and more particularly to clamps for coupling an intermediate steering shaft to a drive tube.
Assembly of steering columns in vehicles is often very difficult due to limited space in which to work and the requirement for installing several parts in order to connect and hold the steering shaft and steering drive tube together. This is especially true for connecting the intermediate shaft to the steering drive tube in the cramped space between the dashboard and the firewall, in which it is difficult to see the parts and to properly manipulate them for assembly. This leads to dropped parts, improperly located and oriented parts, and unreliable connections.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present clamps for steering column intermediate shaft assemblies. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.